ABSTRACT The investigators working together to form the Northern Ohio Alcohol Center (NOAC) are a group of world class investigators from a broad range of disciplines spanning basic and clinical sciences, from chemistry and biochemistry, metabolism and genetics, to clinical gastroenterology and hepatology. Our goal is to continue to develop strong interdisciplinary collaborations between investigators in Northern Ohio that will lead to advances in our understanding of the molecular mechanisms and pathophysiology of alcohol-induced tissue injury, with a particular, but not exclusive focus, on alcoholic liver disease (ALD), as well as the translation of these basic mechanisms to clinical practice. The Administrative Core of the NOAC will facilitate the accomplishment of these goals for research and clinical practice through the following specific aims: 1) Encourage interactions between NOAC investigators, Core Directors and managers, as well as investigators in the greater scientific community with interests related to the thematic goals of the NOAC. The Administrative Core will facilitate these interactions via the organization of enrichment and educational programs including bi-monthly meetings and the annual retreat of the NOAC, as well as inviting world- renowned experts to visit NOAC as visiting scientists, 2) Provide oversight and enhance development of resources for the activities of the NOAC by organizing meetings of the Steering Committee, Internal and External advisory boards. 3) Manage the overall operating budget and prepare budget reports for Center grant renewals and 4) Follow progress of Research Components and Pilot Projects and assist with any management issues. Accomplishment of these specific aims by the Administrative Core will speed the delivery of discoveries towards the long-term goal of the NOAC to translate the novel findings of basic science regarding the specific mechanisms by which ethanol disrupts cellular and organ function into effective treatment strategies for alcohol-induced tissue injury.